Possession
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: After Sam is killed by Skulker, heartbroken, Danny goes mad and tries to ressurect her in the Ghost Portal, but Undergrowth appears and possesses Sam's body planning to use her as a puppet to take over the world! Contains bloody horror. CHAP 6 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Possession**

**Chapter One**

**Chasing Skulker**

_**Danny Phantom's POV**_

'_Amity Park, a city I've protected for a long time, almost over a year to be exact, I'm not even sixteen and I'm a worldwide hero, ever since I saved the world from complete disaster, people have been singing my praises, I'm an icon, a figure in History, yet underneath, I'm just a normal boy, a kid who struggles in school, gets embarrassed by his family, and enjoys things a normal kid enjoys, video games, hanging out, the usual stuff'_

_Since I saved the world, the whole city knows my secret, I'm no ordinary boy, I'm different, almost special as some people close to me say, I'm half human, half ghost, a hybrid, my real name is Daniel Fenton, yet everyone calls me Danny, Danny Fenton, but what is different about me is...I'm Danny Phantom, a superhuman with Ghost abilities, the ability to walk through walls, become invisible, shot ectoplasm from my hands, you name it, due to a freak accident in a Ghost portal my parents built. Since discovering my ghost powers, I've done everything to protect the city and the planet from evil spirits that pass through the portal._

_With a little help from my friends, Tucker Feloy and Sam Manson, I can protect this world, I've known them since 2__nd__ Grade, Tucker is a techno geek, he loves his technology including his beloved PDA, often in battle he uses it to help me, especially to track enemies and other things, the other is Sam Manson, the girl I've had a crush on, even though I never admitted it, but after saving the world, we become an item, since then I've sworn to protect her, even put my life in danger for her...' _

_**Normal POV**_

It was a dark night in Amity City, all was silent and quiet except a lone figure standing on a tall skyscraper looking down, the night seemed silent, yet he knew there was something moving. He stood in a black jumpsuit and white boots, and thick white hair that glowed a little in the moonlight.

Looking up, his glowing green eyes scanned the area, he then looked across towards two other figures that stood opposite on a building, one was a dark skinned boy in baggy trousers and a hoodie with a baseball cap worn backwards, the other was a girl dressed in black with shiny black hair, they both looked at him and nodded, he also nodded at them, they both then took out ropes and threw them off the sides of the building then began to climb down them.

He watched them till they made it to the road, he then stood up and leapt off the building, he fell down towards the pavement then landed on his feet, he then walked over, "Any sign of him?" he asked, "No" said the dark skinned boy, the girl shook her head, "I sense his presence" said the white haired boy, as he talked a blue whisp flew from his mouth.

"Don't worry Danny" said the girl "We will find him" Danny smiled at her "thanks Sam" he then took up her left hand and kissed it, on the fourth finger was a ring, it was one he'd given her when he asked her to be his girlfriend. Sam blushed a little as Danny smiled at her. The dark skinned boy snorted a little then a ringing was heard making them all jump. Both Sam and Danny turned to him; he quickly fished into his pocket and pulled out a phone.

"Tucker!" a voice was heard from the phone "It's Jazz! The ghost you're hunting is in the park! It's Skulker!" The three teens looked at each other "Skulker!" they said together "Man" said Danny "that guy just doesn't give up does he?" He looked back at Tucker who continued to talk to Jazz on the mobile.

"Nice one Jazz!" said Tucker down the phone to Jazz, "we're on our way" he then hung up and turned to Danny and Sam. "Ok" said Danny, he looked at Sam "you got the thermos?" Sam held it up and winked, "we're both prepared" she said.

"Ok" said Danny, he held out his hands and Tucker and Sam took them, "ok, let's go" he said, Sam and Tucker held on tight as Danny turned intangible and took off to fly into the air towards the city park.

**Hi all! Here's my second Danny Phantom fic! I thought I'd post the first chapter now to keep you readers happy till I get back from holiday in a couple of weeks! I'm off to New York and Las Vegas with Shadowmjl! **

**I know there is a reference to Underworld at the start, but I thought the scene would suit Danny Phantom, as this is gonna be a pretty dark, violent and disturbing fic! Anyway, enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Contains murder and some strong language.**

**Chapter Two**

**The Fight**

When they got to the park, Jazz was waiting for them by a large tree, she was Danny's older sister, tall and blue eyed with long red hair. "There you are" she said "he's over there!" the teenagers looked to where Jazz was pointing and they saw a large broad shouldered ghost with a skull-like head and holding swords flying around the area.

"Skulker" snarled Danny, "Ok...let's get him!" "We got your back mate" said Tucker, "Thanks" said Danny, "Let's do this!" he leapt into the air and began to fly towards Skulker, Sam, Tucker and Jazz followed, they took out their ectoblaster guns ready to fight. Danny flew up to Skulker, "don't you ever give up?" he shouted as he flew towards the ghost.

As he started charging up his hands, Skulker whacked him hard with his fist, "Danny!" everyone shouted in horror, Danny flew back in shock but he recovered and shook the sweat from his forehead, "I'm still out the Ghost Zone, Ghost Boy!" said Skulker, "I never give up!"

He then flew around Danny, "I can get out whenever I want, especially as I still have you on my mind!" he then cackled evilly, "you will make a grand prize" Danny sighed, "so you're still after me eh? so I'd look good on your wall eh?" he glared "well guess what! You're goin' down!"

Skulker smiled evilly, he then made a glowing green blade appear from his wrist before swinging it at Danny who flipped in the air to avoid it, as Danny circled around Skulker trying to fire more ectoblasts at him, Jazz, Tucker and Sam still continued to fire at him.

Skulker then took out a rope and began to lash it around, he smirked at Danny and lashed it at him making a net appear and grab him, Danny then screamed in agony as the net grabbed him and Skulker made it give him a nasty electric shock. "STOP IT!" screamed Sam, she fired some ectoblasts from her gun into Skulker's face making him recoil giving Danny time to recover from his shock.

"Thanks!" called Danny shaking himself off, Sam winked and continued to fight, Jazz and Tucker also joining in, Danny then glared at Skulker again, "I could do this all day!" he spat firing more blasts from his hands, Skulker just laughed and held up his sword again, he then turned to Sam and slashed the air with it.

"Bitch!" he shouted "I'll teach you to shot in my face!" he lashed the whip at her, but Sam moved quickly and dived to the ground and Skulker's sword hit a tree making it fall. "HEY!" shouted Danny "Get away from her!" Tucker also began shouted "Pick on someone your own size!" Skulker then turned to Tucker and held up his sword, Tucker yelped and dove out the way also pushing Jazz out the way.

Danny then saw red, "Hey! Leave them alone!" he shouted, he fired more blasts at Skulker, making him fly into a tree. As he hit the tree he saw stars, Sam then took the liberty of taking out the thermos to suck him into it. She pulled the top off and was about to suck him in it when Skulker recovered and flew upwards.

"Fools!" he said "you can't catch me! I won't give up easily" "oh yeah!" yelled Danny "well neither will I!" "Nor I!" said Sam, "Nor I!" said Tucker "Nor I!" said Jazz. Danny snarled and began to fly towards Skulker, as he did the others ran around still firing their weapons.

Danny glared again and clenched his fists as they began to glow green, Skulker snarled at him then took one of his swords, quick as a flash he threw it towards Danny but Danny panicked and went intangible shutting his eyes as he did, time seemed to stop then Danny heard a chocked gasp then Tucker and Jazz scream.

Danny opened his eyes, then saw Skulker staring at him, then he smirked, Danny then turned to see Tucker and Jazz standing there in horror looking at what was behind him, fearing the worst he turned to see Sam standing behind him, and to his horror, she was looking up at him, her face filled with shock and tears filling her eyes. "Danny..." she whispered. She then held up her hand left hand which was soaked in blood and there in her torso was one of Skulker's swords...

**Gasp! Sam's been struck! **

**Sorry, I've been wanted to do a cliffhanger for ages, now I finally get to do it! Lol!**

**Anyway, I managed to get Wifi in Las Vegas, that's why I'm updating America's gorgeous! I saw what I wanted to see in New York, the statue of Liberty and saw the sun set and the city light up from the Empire State Building! I'm hoping to see some cool stuff in Las Vegas, I'll keep you all posted!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the latest chapter,**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Tragedy**

Danny's eyes widened in horror, Sam looked back at him with pain and sadness before she collapsed onto the ground, her blood starting to pool around her, "SAM!" Danny screamed diving down to her side, "No!" He then held her in his arms not caring that he was getting blood on himself.

Tucker and Jazz stood there in shock, Skulker also stared at the bloody Sam and began to float away, a smug smile on his face, he had gotten satisfaction, he may have not hurt Danny Phantom, but he had taken the thing he had loved the most, he had hurt the Ghost Boy's girlfriend, smirking he flew away.

Tucker watched him go, anger in his heart; he then turned to Danny, who knelt on the floor holding a bleeding Sam close to him, he hadn't seen Skulker fly away, he didn't care about whether he had got away, but that his girlfriend was bleeding in his arms and he couldn't save her, not this time.

"Sam" Danny cried, tears beginning to stream from his green eyes, "Sam...Please..." he looked at her bloody wound and more tears fell, "please hold on Sam..." he begged "Please...hold on..." Sam looked up at him; blood had begun to flow from her mouth. "Danny..." she choked out, her life was fading away, she placed her bloody hand on Danny's, Danny saw her hand and saw that there was blood on the class ring he had given her when they had kissed on the hill, it broke his heart.

Sam struggled to speak, more blood poured from her mouth "...I...I love you..." Danny felt his emotions strangling him at the throat, Tucker and Jazz watched in sadness, "Sam...Sam..." Danny kept repeating her name, but Sam's eyes began to flutter shut and her body went limp in his arms.

Danny then saw the life had left her, his shoulders began to shake as he broke down in heartbreak, Tucker then felt tears come to his eyes at the loss of his friend, he and Jazz then hugged each other as they both cried for the loss of their friend. Danny held Sam close, nuzzling her, holding her, "Sam..." he whispered "Please...you can't...you can't leave me...no..." he then buried his head in her soft black hair and sobbed.

After a while Danny opened his eyes, Jazz and Tucker let go of each other and turned to him sadly, Tucker walked over and placed a hand on Danny's shoulder, "Danny" he said softly, Danny looked up, tears were streaming from his eyes, Tucker knelt down and looked at Sam's bloody body, "How...?" he whispered brushing a strand of hair from Sam's face "...why..?"

Danny didn't answer, he looked down at Sam and continued to cry, Jazz then walked over, it broke her heart seeing her brother so upset, "guys" she said softly "we can't stay here..." "No!" said Danny still refusing to let go of Sam, his eyes glowed green, "I won't let her go...she's in the Ghost Zone somewhere" he then stood up holding Sam's bloody body in his arms, "and I will find her again!"

"Danny..." said Tucker, "Brother...?" said Jazz "what are you...?" Danny snarled, "I'll find her, I'll bring her back! I've lost her before but I've always brought her back!" he then took off into the air, "DANNY!" Tucker and Jazz shouted together. But Danny had flown into the sky and didn't look back, Jazz then had a horrible thought "oh no!" she thought "the Ghost Portal!"

Tucker looked up "oh no..." he said "you don't think..." "Yes...!" said Jazz "Yes I do! He's gonna do something stupid!" she then grabbed Tucker's hand "come on!" Tucker cried out in shock as Jazz dragged him behind her running as fast as she could to keep up with Danny as he flew overhead.

In the air Danny flew towards Fenton Works, as he flew, he looked down at Sam with his tear filled eyes, she didn't look dead at all, if it wasn't for all the blood on her clothes and where it flowed from her mouth, she would have been mistaken for being in a peaceful slumber. "I won't let death take you from me" Danny vowed as he held her close, "I know you're wondering somewhere in the Ghost Zone, I will find you and bring you back to me..."

**(sniff) Poor Sam...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Lost**

Blackness was all that filled Sam's eyes, the last thing she could remember were Danny's tears dripping on her face and hand as she lay in his arms, and the agonising pain of Skulker's sword tearing through her body.

She didn't want to leave him, but her body wouldn't let her stay, she had only managed to tell him she loved him before her life left her...

But the blackness didn't stay long, she opened them and found herself floating, she then looked around and found herself in a green and purple vortex like zone with many doors and portals.

She then stared at herself, her skin was a light grey/blue in colour and she still had some blood on her hands, she then realised where she was. The Ghost Zone! "Oh God..." she thought "I'm...I'm dead, one of the ghosts in the Ghost Zone!" she tugged at her hair as tears fell from her eyes. She looked around the Ghost Zone more, it was all coming back to her now, she began to remember what had happened. She had been running around trying to shoot Skulker, trying to help Danny.

She had then run behind him, but Skulker had taken out his sword and thrown it towards Danny, but Danny had turned intangible making the sword fly through him, but he hadn't been aware that Sam had been standing behind him and it had impaled her, the weapon that was meant for Danny had gotten her instead.

Tears filled her eyes again, she then remembered Danny holding her as she died, she could still hears his pleas in her ears, the tears that fell, she had been cruelly taken from him, now she was one of the ghosts, trapped in the Ghost Zone. Sam bit her lip, then she saw a rock floating in the ibis of the zone, she floated over, sat down and began crying.

As she cried, she thought about Danny, Jazz and Tucker, how they had witnessed her die and how they were taking it, she knew Danny would be broken, she also thought of her own family, how they would cope when they heard of her demise. She pulled her knees up to her chest and continued to cry, it was all heartbreaking.

Meanwhile, Danny had finally made it to his house 'Fenton Works' he turned intangible and flew through the door, he then used the same power to go through the floor down to the basement where his parent's Ghost portal was.

He walked over to the portal where it was closed for the night, he then placed Sam's limp body just outside of it, he then stood still listening; it was after midnight so he knew his parents were asleep upstairs. He then looked back at Sam, and tears began falling again, he then leaned forward and kissed her forehead he then looked at the ring on her finger which was soaked in her blood.

Not caring whether he got blood on himself he stroked it with his finger then kissed it and stood up, he then walked over to the switches of the portal, "if Sam is out there somewhere" he thought determinedly "she can come back through again to her body, tears stung his eyes again as the portal opened "please work..." he thought "I can't live without or go on without you Sam..."

Back in the Ghost Zone, Sam looked up from crying, she could see many ghosts flying around and some were staring at her. She didn't see any ghost she knew or fought before, like Ember, Johnny 13 or the Box Ghost, but she was worried if they saw her, she didn't know what they would do to her.

She wiped her eyes then began to walk to the edge of the rock she was sitting on, she knew now she was a ghost she could float and fly, she leapt off the rock and began to float through the Ghost Zone, as she floated around she didn't pay attention to or care where she was going as long as she could find somewhere she could hide.

After a while she saw an area not far away, it looked like a plant world, she floated towards it, as she got closer she saw it was a large temple covered in plants surrounded by a beautiful garden. Entranced by the beauty of the garden, she floated down and landed on the grass of the area, she then began to walk around admiring the flowers.

She could feel her sadness fading away as she admired the beautiful plants, she knelt down and stroked the soft leaves and petals and smelt the sweet scents. She then walked further into the garden, then came to the entrance of the temple, she looked around, still entranced, she then saw on the inside it was covered with more plants and flowers, she then saw what looked like a giant flower closed up and surrounded by leaves, curious she walked over and reached out her hand to touch it's soft petals...

**NO! NO Sam don't so it! You don't know whose in there! **

**Can you guess whose in the giant flower? **

**Hope you like!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Wrath of Undergrowth**

Sam reached out to touch the petals, hoping to feel their softness against her fingers; she then laid her hand on it. But no sooner did she do so but there was a rumbling and the place shook violently.

She shot her hand back and stood back terrified as the flower began to open, she watched in horror as the flower opened and vines began to entwine from inside. Then they took form of a creature covered in vines and leaves, then it formed into someone she knew, someone she remembered from months ago!

"It can't be!" Sam cried as she looked up at the aggressive ghost appear, "Undergrowth!" she screamed in horror, as Undergrowth emerged more from the flower, he roared as he took a breath, "Who dares disturb my slumber!" he roared. Sam was so scared she couldn't even scream.

Undergrowth then saw her, "you!" he cried "you disturbed my peaceful sleep! For that you will pay!" he then loomed over her, Sam turned and began to run towards the entrance of the temple but some plants appeared and blocked her path. She then turned to run towards the left but some large plants that looked like Venus flytraps appeared and began to growl and snarl at her.

She then ran again in the opposite direction looking for another path but more plants stopped her in her tracks, she then realised there was nowhere to run, she looked up again to se Undergrowth getting closer to her, "You cannot escape from me!" he shouted "you've nowhere to run!"

Sam then screamed as she saw Undergrowth's hand reach down and pick her up "Hey!" she cried "let me go!" but Undergrowth lifted her up and looked at her, as he did he then recognised her "why...I remember you...Sam Manson, I remember I made you my right hand woman and daughter because of your love for plants and nature"

Sam got even more frightened as she remembered how Undergrowth had attacked them and had brainwashed her, even though she couldn't remember much she knew that he had made her like him, almost getting her friends and family killed when Undergrowth brainwashed her with his vines.

Undergrowth then looked at her again, "even though you are here...I see you are no longer human..." Sam then looked at herself and remembered why she was in the Ghost Zone in the first place, "murdered I see" said Undergrowth eyeing a wound in her upper stomach, "I was killed by Skulker!" spat Sam "he made me what I am now!"

Undergrowth stared at her ghost form for a long time, "Skulker killed you eh?" Sam nodded, "he tried to kill Danny, but he went intangible, and Skulker's weapon got me instead" Undergrowth snarled, "so you dared come to my garden and disturb me and my children's slumber?"

Sam then got frightened "no..." she shivered "no...I didn't mean any harm...I've always loved nature...please...let me go...and I won't disturb you again..." Undergrowth snarled again and he raised his hand, Sam gritted her teeth terrified at what he was about to do next.

But Undergrowth stroked the top of her head, Sam gasped as he ran a green finger over her hair, "what the...?" she stammered, Undergrowth then smiled a twisted smile, "I'm starting to think..." he said "as you are here...now a ghost, no longer human, you have the honour of being my right hand woman again, and make the humans pay for destroying my children! And making the world ours again!"

Sam's eyes widened, "Destroy the human race?" she cried "you can't do that! My friends! My family!" "...will suffer my wrath" said Undergrowth again his smile never fading, "No!" cried Sam, "You can't! I won't let you!" "Oh you will!" said Undergrowth, "because you will once again join me"

"NEVER!" cried Sam "I only did it because you brainwashed me! I would never join you willingly!" Undergrowth snarled then pushed Sam against a wall, as he did, plants began to weave around Sam's body embedding her into the wall, Sam struggled but the plants wrapped around her tighter.

Soon the plants held her tightly, she was mummified within the wall with only her face showing, she then watched as Undergrowth shrunk to her size and walked over to her, his green fingers began to stroke her face, "You don't have a choice child" said Undergrowth, "I can make you do anything! I have once and I will do it again!"

"I won't do it!" snapped Sam as she struggled against the vines, they were really strong, and she found even though she was a ghost she couldn't go intangible or break free. "I won't help you destroy the people I love! And anyway! Why do you hate the human race anyway! Don't forget Danny Phantom did you a favour! If you and the other ghosts hadn't helped him your world would have been destroyed by that deadly comet!"

Undergrowth snarled again, "even though you puny humans helped us ghosts, we are still enemies, and your race still continue to hurt my children with your machines and pollution!" He then took a claw and sliced some of her hair off. Sam gasped as a small chunk of her hair fell into his hand.

"What are you...?" she cried, "I've got plans" said Undergrowth, "you don't have to come in your ghost form to help me, I can just take your hair and possess your body which I believe is freshly killed back on earth!" Sam looked at him, "oh God..." she thought "no! A zombie version of me to obey Undergrowth! No!" tears flowed from her eyes as she thought about where her body was now and what Danny was doing.

**Hi peoples! Sorry about the late update! Me and Shadowmjl, having moved house we haven't got our internet yet so we've had to use a dongle, but it won't let me go on Fanfiction. But we should be getting our modem on the 9th of this month, so things should be back to normal then. **

**Anyway, back to the story, Undergrowth's been awakened! And what plans has he got for Sam's empty shell? Find out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Deadly Possession**

Meanwhile, Danny had managed to get the portal open and the green vortex was swirling round, he then watched as the greenness surrounded Sam's body, "Sam..." he whispered "Sam..." he stood at the entrance waiting for her ghost to come, "please, you remember the way...come back...please...come back..."

Back in the Ghost Zone, Undergrowth was standing above a large rose, Sam watched in horror as Undergrowth held the hair he took from her in his hand, "What...what are you doing?" she asked dreading the answer.

Undergrowth didn't answer but he took one of his fingernails from his other hand and slice his hand holding her hair making green blood appear mixing it together, he then held his hand over the flower and dripped the blood onto the petals. Sam then watched in horror as the petals began to unfurl as the blood dripped on them.

She then saw as it unfurled a young girl that looked exactly like her wearing a green dress and green streaks in her hair lying in the flower, Undergrowth then gently lifted her from the flower as if cradling an infant, "No..." she thought "he's created a clone! An evil clone of me!"

Undergrowth then smiled and breathed on the clone, as he did, she slowly opened her eyes, "success!" he smirked "the cloning procedure worked! It seems I can not only grow plant offspring, but with your DNA, I can clone you!" the evil clone smiled at Undergrowth as he held her.

"NO!" cried Sam, "You can't do this!" undergrowth then turned to her, "oh I can my dear" he said, he then gently set the evil clone of Sam on the ground where she began to take small delicate steps then stopped to look at Undergrowth, Sam then watched in horror as Undergrowth bent down and began whispering to her, Sam couldn't hear what he was saying, but as he pulled away, the clone then turned into a whisp of green and began to fly out the window.

"What did you just do!" cried Sam as she watched the green whisp fly out the window and into the Ghost Zone, Undergrowth walked over to Sam and began to stroke her under her chin, "I sent her to find your body of course" he smiled evilly "she will then possess your shell and walk amongst those in Amity Park and start destruction with her new powers, and I will join her! Together we will rule the world and wipe out the human race that have been destroying my children!"

Sam snarled as she fought against the weeds that held her into the wall, "you won't succeed Undergrowth! Danny Phantom stopped you once! He'll stop you again!" "Oh will he?" smirked the Plant Ghost, "I'm not afraid of him anymore!" he then turned from Sam and walked to the window "Find the body my daughter" he whispered "and make your father proud..."

Back at Fenton Works, Danny waited for Sam to return still calling her name softly, "Sam...Sam!" he kept calling her name. "Danny!" Danny almost jumped out of his skin when he turned to see Jazz and Tucker running down the stairs into the basement "Danny!" screamed Jazz "what the hell are you doing!"

Danny pressed a button on the control panel as he turned to Jazz "I can't live without her Jazz..." he said slowly, "I have to bring her back! She still in the Ghost Zone somewhere" Jazz and Tucker looked shocked, they then saw Sam's body in the portal, "No..." said Tucker "Danny...have you gone mad!"

Jazz ran over to her brother and grabbed his shoulders, "Danny!" she cried "You don't know what you're doing! Sam may not come back the person she was in life! She may come back as something she's not!" Danny pulled away from his sister. "No Jazz!" he shouted "I won't live without Sam! I can't! There have been times I've almost lost her! And I won't let her be taken away from me! No never!"

As Danny pulled away from his sister, they heard a cry from within the portal, Danny and Jazz then turned to Tucker who stood there looking almost fearful towards the Portal. Danny pushed Jazz out of the way so he could see, he then saw a green essence flying through the portal and hovering above Sam's body.

Danny eyes widened as he watched the essence then fly into Sam's body through her mouth and nostrils, Jazz also watched terrified of what was going to happen, as they watched, Sam's wounds on the body began to heal, then her body sat up almost gracefully. The three teens watched in shock as she stood up in a floating way, her hair waved about and her arms hung gracefully by her sides.

Danny then stepped towards her, "Sam..." he whispered. Sam didn't answer him, "Sam...?" Danny repeated stepping towards her and reaching out a hand towards her. As he inched closer, Tucker and Jazz stood together and Tucker grabbed Jazz's hand in fear. Danny walked a little closer to Sam, as he did, she opened her eyes and looked at him, Danny almost gasped in shock!

Her eyes were usually a violet colour, but now they glowed a poisonous green, "Sam?" said Danny, Sam then smiled at him, but it was no loving friendly smile, it looked like the smile of evil, Danny felt his stomach jolt as he looked into her eyes, "No..." he thought "Oh God no!"

He recognised that face, from over a few months ago, it was the face Sam had when she was possessed by the evil plant Ghost Undergrowth. Jazz and Tucker also saw what was going on, "Danny!" cried Jazz "get away from her!" at the sound of her voice, Sam snarled and a large plant tentacle appeared from behind her and aimed towards Jazz who instantly dove out of the way.

Tucker yelled in horror and Danny jumped back, "Sam!" he cried "No! It's not possible!" "Hello Danny" smiled Sam, her voice was almost sultry, she then made a vine grab him, "never thought I'd see you again..." "What the hell...?" cried Danny as the vine pinned him to the wall.

"My father sent me here, to bring back what was taken from him!" "Undergrowth!" cried Danny as he struggled against the vine, "correct Ghost Boy!" snarled Sam, "and this time, won't fail!" he pushed Danny harder against the wall, watching him struggle, she then frowned "Hmph, pathetic" she said "you're wasting my time, and I have work to do!"

She then dropped Danny and began to walk towards the stairs leading to the house; Danny choked and spluttered trying to get his breath back, he then watched as Sam walked up the stairs the vines vanishing into her back, "Sam! Wait! No!" he ran to the bottom of the stairs, but Sam had gone, "No...NO! Sam..." tears then filled his eyes as he dropped to his knees in defeat, "What have I done?"

**Oh my! Sam's body is being possessed by an Evil Clone! **

**Sorry about the delay, got writer's block, it's a pain in the backside!**


End file.
